


Blanket Forts are Not Only for Kids

by jinbeisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Its nice, Like, M/M, Oranges, haikyuusecretsanta, its good to know that ppl love u and appreciate u and are concerned abt u, pretty much wrote this on my phone, save me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbeisan/pseuds/jinbeisan
Summary: “Hehe……Kuroo’s gonna love this!” Bokuto whispered while placing the things around. He reached over to put an orange but it slipped out of his hand and fell on top of Kuroo’s head.“Ugh.." Kuroo groaned."Oops! I'm sorry!"





	Blanket Forts are Not Only for Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



> Hi kate!!!!  
> Happy holidays and surprise!! I'm ur hqsecretsanta this year!!!  
> i really hope you like my gift! school was not the most forgiving this quarter so my time writing was staggered through the hectic schedule, but i sincerely hope that you will like this as even though i had bumps along the road, my inspiration to give this to you and to make you happy has never wavered!!!!  
> <3
> 
> I saw this post like 3 years ago and it's been in my mind since and so yeah....here is the smol source of this fic okeee:http://littledallilasbookshelf.tumblr.com/post/67149247754/and-the-guy-who-turned-a-public-library-into-his

 

“Ok, so after I balance the equation…..” 

“I need to get the ethyl, no ethyl halides and….oh no but there’s an alcohol here, I can't do that now? Wait, professor said to look at the solubility chart first, so then that should tell me if these are even compatible…”  

“Where did it come from? I need to draw the diagram again….” 

Leaning back on his chair in frustration, Kuroo rubbed his eyes, tired from looking at skeletal structures for hours. He glanced at his clock screensaver on his laptop. He had been studying for about five hours now, but he knew that this time had not been productive.  

Highlighters, colored pencils, and eraser shavings covered his desk space. Kuroo’s midterm was in a few days, but he felt that all his recent studying had not been for the best. He did admit, that going to office hours almost religiously since the first day of class had been helping, but he felt that his constant questions had begun to annoy his professor.    
He decided to take a nap, since he might as well be wasting his time sleeping than worrying. He set his alarm for 30 minutes later and arranged his hoodie to cushion his face from the hard wood of the desk. Arms by his ears, he fell asleep. 

He tried to relax but not even five minutes after he laid his head on the desk he heard a rustling noise approaching him. not giving much thought, he didn’t open his eyes, but then he felt someone move his stuff in front of him and he tilted his head sideways and opened an eye, covered by his fringe. Real sneaky. 

He saw Bokuto moving his books aside to place a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of water and some chocolates on his table. Then, he laid a blanket over him, attempting to cover his back.  

“Hehe……Kuroo’s gonna love this!” Bokuto whispered while placing the things around. He reached over to put an orange but it slipped out of his hand and fell on top of Kuroo’s head.  

“Ugh.." Kuroo groaned.  

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Bokuto loud whispered and took the orange from where if fell. Kuroo then decided this was a good time to get up, regardless of his self-mandated break.  

"What's up? Seismo handing you your ass just yet?" Kuroo leaned on his palm, grinning from ear to ear.  

"Seismo is going GREAT! I finished my stereonets and now all I need to do is finish my Snell's thing for the wave velocity, but that takes soooooo long! I'm more tempted to make a program to do the math for me than me doing it myself."  

"But didn't you hate coding? I remember you would always come to me when you had an assignment, and I'd end up doing it for you, not cool!" Kuroo fake slammed his fists into the table, adding for the faux angry effect. 

"Yeah! But this time it's different, I'm not doing anything fancy, just math and stuff. So, it should be kinda easy?" He squatted near the base of Kuroo's chair, leaning on the table legs, “wouldn’t it?"  

"I dunno, I kinda have my own problems right now, so I wouldn't be able to help you much, if not at all." He took some chocolates from the bowl and handed some to Bokuto. 

"What is this though?" He gestured to the small feast of snacks Bokuto had laid out on his desk. Pulling the blanket a bit closer around him.  

"Oh! It's 'cause sometimes you don't eat a lot during test season, and not seeing you nice and watered and fed is kind of sad, like, you look really tired if I'm being honest. More than usual though." 

"Aw, that’s...thanks for this, I was getting kind of hungry too. And you got my fave chocolates too! The 70% cocoa and mint ones!" He ate another one, smiling as he chewed.  

"What were you doing before I got here? Were you crying? Studying? Both?"  

"Studying, I have no time to cry right now, my midterm is tomorrow and I still can't get a 0% error on the synthesis thing. I took a break since I wasn't getting anything done." 

"Okay! So then a break, as in doing nothing?" Bokuto asked. 

"Yes a break, no nothing, just me kinda sleeping." 

"Come with me then, I have an idea." Bokuto got up from his squat and stuck out his hand for Kuroo to grab. 

"Let's go...to the next book shelf aisle, I have something to show you." 

"Now? What about tomorrow?" Kuroo did not move from his chair.  

"I'm not sure it's gonna be there tomorrow though, since my imagination is" Bokuto created a circle with his arms around his head, leaning to the side he whispered, "brief and fleeting like the vibrations from a magnitude 2 earthquake. Yet, it may cause another idea, but not of same exact location and magnitude." He winked his eye and began to walk towards the window, turning to the bookshelf when he reached the corner. Peeking again, he gestured for Kuroo to follow him. 

"Oh, and take your blanket, you're gonna need it!" Kuroo wrapped the blanket around him and got up, following Bokuto down the aisle. Taking a few the strawberry container before he left.  

The library was fairly empty even though it was midterm season, maybe that or the place where Kuroo liked to study was empty. He preferred the quietness and warmth of the sixth floor, the top floor of the building, more than the computer lab vibe that Bokuto liked. Both of them studied together in the beginning, but as their classes went up in difficulty and differentiating topics, each went to study with their major classmates, Bokuto in "the cave" as he liked to call it, and Kuroo in the library. It was sometimes lonely, Kuroo did admit, but in cases like this, he was glad that they still met often to hang out or even just enjoy each other's company.  

As Kuroo rounded the corner and he saw a pile of books on the floor. He knelt to pick them up but saw even more stacks down the aisle.  And even further down, a blanket hung from between the shelves, with Bokuto placing books to weigh down the corners and tying it between the shelf hinges. Kuroo got up and looked the...fort? Tent?  

"Bo..what is this?" He walked closer to the _thing. "_ Do you remember where to put back all these books?" 

"Yeah, I marked the titled down on paper and taped them to the shelves, I'm good. Come here! Look at what I made!" 

"Is this a fort? Or what is this supposed to be."  

"I saw a picture of a guy making a tent in the library on the internet a long time ago and I wanted to recreate it so I went to the library here on campus since there's more books and aisles I can use. Also, thanks for studying on the sixth floor, there's no librarians that can yell at me for making one here. So, I made one! What'cha think? Don’t worry, we both fit in here. I checked." 

"I get that you want to make one, but why?" 

"I.."Bokuto sat down, and patted the ground next to him to let Kuroo join him under the tent. "I always see you are tired, and I kinda.....wanted to make something to cheer you up, and relax you, so, I decided to make the tent here and so you can relax for a bit and then kick ass for ochem." 

Kuroo brought his knees to his chest and ate a strawberry, "I was kinda trying to rest but then you dropping an orange on my head woke me up, well, I was beginning to try to sleep, but yeah. Actually, I haven't slept for more than three hours these past two weeks so yeah. I'm tired.  

He heaved a sigh, and ate another strawberry. 

"See? That's why I'm making you this tent! So you can maybe be revitalized or something like those balanced equations you always scream about! Like how they become new things once they process off? Like how water.....I forgot what water does but I see you sad and it makes _me_ sad, so I want to do something to make you not sad anymore…..or tired, that would be good too.” Bokuto smiled and got a strawberry and fed it to Kuroo. Placing his hands on Kuroo’s  face, he squished his cheeks, earning a laugh from his friend.  

“I’m really touched you did this for me Bokuto, I really appreciate this.” 

“Oooh is the big boy gonna cry? Am I watching the cinema?” 

Kuroo held Bokuto’s wrists and removed his hands from his face, “no, I’m not gonna cry.” 

“C’mere, let me hug you.” Bokuto reached and hugged Kuroo, letting the taller boy let into the embrace and snuggle up against him. He himself leaned back on the bookshelf, gazing out of the floor length library window onto the campus below them.  

Bokuto sniffed Kuroo. “Hey, when was the last time you took a shower? “ 

Muffled by Bokuto’s sweater, he responded ;”um…I think three days ago, I went home to get my microbiology book.” 

“Ewww you nasty!” Bokuto laughed and hugged Kuroo closer, letting him finally fall asleep against his chest.  

“You’re gonna do great,” he whispered into Kuroo’s ear, pushing back the black bangs covering his closed eyes, “so great you’ll break the curve and everyone is going to hate you for it. But I’ll be proud of you, and I hope you’ll be proud of yourself too.’  

Finally letting the warmth seep in, Bokuto fell asleep as well. 


End file.
